


颈

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。无印校园秘密情侣的谈话。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	颈

“你的头发好像变长了。”鲁路修说。

他的声音还有些沙哑。他的手指从她的颈后掠过去，撩起几绺打卷的发尾。他的动作太轻了，弄得她感到有点痒。朱雀抱怨似地咕哝了一声，从背对他侧躺的姿势翻成俯卧，用交叠的手臂将上半身支撑了起来。她斜眼望着他，鲁路修还在伸手拨弄她后颈处的头发。“你看，已经差不多能盖住脖子了。”他说，“你不会觉得热或者嫌麻烦吗？”

“头发比我还长也没扎起来的人有那么多呢。”朱雀说。有空担心我还不如去担心一下娜娜莉，她想这么说，但仔细想了想拿娜娜莉来举例也不太恰当，毕竟她没办法四处跑跳，也不需要同时应付学校和军队两边的事情。她转了转眼睛，旋即故意扁了下嘴。“怎么，你不喜欢？”

“只是好奇。毕竟我从小到大都没见过你蓄长头发的样子。”鲁路修说。他的手指挪了位置，从她的颈后跑到她的耳鬓。他用指甲盖挨着她的脸，也是只轻轻碰了一下。“你是准备好要改变形象了，还是不过在放任自流？”

朱雀没有回答。有些问题她很难回答。她总是在努力做出些什么的，但总是觉得即便停了下来、永远地留在了某个地方也不是什么坏事。她设想过幸福的完成态，但从她所在的位置到那个目标之间的路径还不是全然明朗的——而且在那个完成态里也不见得包括她自己。对于枢木朱雀来说最好的结局是什么呢？是悄悄地走入黑夜，留在黎明来临之前的最后一刻里。她想为了达成那个目标可以付出很多代价，她也是这份可支付的代价中的一部分。死并不是一件稀松寻常的事，也不是一个值得期盼的归宿，但或许是一个懦弱时的避风港。她觉得自己总是会走向它的。

这些都不是适合在床笫之间谈论的话题，因而她没说话。她将一绺头发拨到耳后时，鲁路修的手臂探过她的后背，环住她的肩膀。他在被单下方向她靠近了，直至能将她半搂抱在怀里，呼吸拂在了她的肩颈之间。他低下头，将嘴唇贴在了她颈侧的一小块皮肤上，用牙齿和舌头逗弄那里。他吸吮时发出了一点儿奇怪的响声，朱雀被他弄得肩膀抖了抖，她从袒露的胸乳下方抽出一条胳膊，嗔怪似地用手肘轻轻顶了他一下。

“……好痒。”她小声说。

“抱歉。”鲁路修暂停了动作，“我还在练习。”

他说话时细小的气流呼在湿润的吻痕间，朱雀一时间判断不出那是太热还是太凉。她缩了下脖子，摇头示意无碍。鲁路修这才继续，他的牙齿从她的后颈处滑过去，他将她的一缕发尾拨开，在靠近椎骨的部分用力吸咬了一次。他的手掌从她的肩头挪到她的肋侧，然后按在腰间，这让他的行为陡然显得强硬了许多。朱雀小小呻吟了一声，鲁路修每在她的颈项附近亲吻一次，她的呼吸就会多急促一拍。男人的手掌按在了她的胯骨上，她在他的怀抱中再度翻了个身，仰躺在他的圈制下。他的嘴唇凑在她的颈窝附近，游移的地方愈来愈危险。没有头发的遮掩，但若将衣领多松开一些也很容易叫人发现，总说是蚊虫叮咬恐怕也没法一直糊弄过那些与他们相熟的人。朱雀看着上方的天花板，鲁路修的躯干与她亲密无间地贴合在一块儿。她不确定自己是不是在走神。

“我在思考一些，”她慢慢说，“占有欲方面的问题。”

“你讨厌这样吗？”鲁路修问她。他一顿住，被单下方窸窸窣窣的动静便停止了。朱雀弯过一条手臂，搭在了他的后颈上，指尖挠着他硬质但顺滑的头发。

“不。”她说，“只是觉得你最近好像越来越胆大了。”

鲁路修又吻了一下她的颈窝，她的身体一颤，虽然幅度不大，但也足够被与她肌肤相贴的男人捕捉到了。“你的脖子好像还挺敏感的。”鲁路修若有所思道。他的手掌又一次按着了她的胯骨，他的手心很热。朱雀将视线转回他抬起的脸上，拨弄了一下他那几缕还被汗水黏在额前的刘海。

“恐怕不是什么生理方面的原因。”她说。她收回手，碰到自己的颈项，指腹沿着一道无形的圈线游走。“我参军了，你知道的。”她的声音变低了，“我们要学习怎么在战场上苟活和最为高效地杀人，我们要熟记人体的弱点，并学会在实战里精准地袭击它们。眼睛，耳鼓膜，咽喉，各处方便用刀具切割到的动脉，以及在面对男性时有奇效的……”

她屈起膝弯，故意向上顶蹭了一下。趴在她身上的鲁路修眉头一跳，表情登时变得一言难尽了许多。朱雀笑了几声，捧住他的脸以示安抚。“……所以是啊，我牢牢记着这么些脆弱的部位，在脑袋里模拟了一千次怎么对付它们，在自己被袭击的时候当然也会神经紧张。”她接着说，“这属于正常反应。”

会有人扼住脖颈，目的是致人窒息或至少制住行动。会有人一拳击打在气管上，制造出更为漫长持久的痛苦。会有人用绳索勒紧，会有人用刀刃割开，会有一颗过于幸运的子弹穿行过去。会有枷锁压制，会有电流烧灼，在战场以外的地方仍然有那么多种方法能令人受苦。她不确定自己的皮肤上是否还遗留着一些电击造成的瘢痕，她不曾仔细地对照着镜面审视过。然而其实，那也不是鲁路修需要关注的事，至少不是她希望他去关注到的。

鲁路修的眼睛锁在她身上，看过她的面容与其它被他亲吻过的地方。“严格来说我没在袭击你。”他沉声说，“首先我的行动都是光明正大的，没有任何偷袭的成分，你想拦也可以直接拦下来。其次我会尊重你的意愿，你讨厌的话我就可以不做。”

“我知道。”朱雀说。

“你不知道。”鲁路修说。他从被单下方抽出手，改握在她的肩颈交界处。他的拇指碰了一下她颈间潮湿的吻痕，然后又是一下。“你的反应仍然是那种满怀戒备的反应，然后因为面对的是我又强迫自己放松下来，但也不能完全打消这份顾虑——是这样吧？你没有去区分肢体接触的表达形式，你只是区分了‘我’。”

“这样不好吗？”朱雀问。她没有否认，安分地由他摩挲着她的颈项，也没去费心掩饰自身轻微的震颤。男人握着她的颈侧，眼神在背光处显得分外暗沉。

“我对你而言是特别的，我当然很高兴。”他低声说，“可是这种做法是很危险的。你不去理清亲吻和性命受到威胁之间的区别，你甚至可能会把爱和杀意混淆起来的。”

他的话语听上去有些可笑。什么样的男人会在床笫间一本正经地谈论这个呢？他既不是什么以人为食粮的异种，也不是那种情感分区错乱的疯子。但是朱雀听得出他是认真的，她甚至也没有感到好笑。她只是摇了摇头，轻声告诉他：“我不这么认为。”

她想我是知道的，我是跨过了某道界线的人。过去了一年、三年、五年、更长的时间，从夏天的终结到他们再度重逢的时候，她闭上眼时还会看见父亲的血。杀意或许是冲动，醒悟过来之后的恐惧、懊悔和悲哀也无济于事，但既成的事实总还有一些理由能去解释。手刃至亲之人需要怎样的勇气呢，她想，如果我真的那样做了，就意味着一定是至少有其中一方犯了错。爱与杀意会在那一刻被区分得很开，空虚和痛苦也是。至于犯错的是被她所伤的人，还是触犯了那条界线的她自己——谁知道呢。不去细想会更轻松些，但她知道自己从未从那一刻走出去。

她闭上眼，她蜷过身，男人拨开她长了的发尾下端，将嘴唇覆在她同样汗湿了的皮肤上。倘若他发现了全部的真相，言语会化为将她剖开的利刃吗？亲吻会变成刀锋，颈动脉边的烙痕仿佛从现在起就在发烫了。她不知道，她感到累了，她不愿再想。

——嘀嗒。

有一滴水落在他的鼻翼上，她以为是冰冷的石顶下渗出的事物。红月卡莲的脚步声远去了，也再没有更多站在明处的旁观者了。她俯视着被她压制在身下的男人，她单手扼着他的脖颈，她的另一只手还握着枪。她用力收紧手指了吗？她是想叫他干脆些因缺氧而昏厥过去，还是给他留出一线发声的空间？她不想听他的辩解。ZERO的行径没有任何可以让他自辩的余地。就这样让他消失才是最好的，黑色骑士团的气焰会被打消，就算既成的伤害已经无法挽回了，也能设法从其它渠道引导事情重归正轨。嘀嗒。又一滴水落在他的额前，晕染了面具破裂时自子弹擦行处淌下的血痕。男人的眼睛正朝向她，翻涌着血色的涡旋，也映照出她因愤怒而扭曲的面容。

“你是想杀死我吗？”他问她。她俯视着他，从他眼底看到自己的泪水与狼狈不堪的模样。她的手指压在他的颈项间，发着抖，迟迟没能给这场闹剧画上一个句点。


End file.
